


Trapped

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU, Chris is bored and curious and gets into a whole lot of trouble for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 Oz Magi Challenge for the prompt "Keller/Schillinger; Schillinger saying,"You'll take Beechers place.". First posted in December 2004.
> 
> Thanks to Wolfie and Phantomas for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: They are not mine; they belong to HBO and Tom Fontana. Only borrowing them. No profit made.

As the heavy leather strap makes impact with his skin, Chris cries out in pain and rocks in the bonds, cursing under his breath. This evening surely wasn't meant to end up like this. He was bored as he remembered the ad for a new club that had opened in town weeks ago. Something wild, they said to him. That part was right for sure.

And that's where he met this guy. Skinny, but muscular. Bald... and with a dangerous edge to him, even when he's smiling. The same one who is beating him now, setting his back on fire. Yes, he was strangely attracted to Vern. Yes, he agreed to go home with him. And yes, he's been curious about some of the things he's seen in the club. But not like this... It was never supposed to be like this.

He was never supposed to like it.

"Ah... you're my bitch, aren't you? Got your pussy right there for me, nice and slick."

Chris winces at Vern's words, only to cry out again as he feels him pushing into him, filling him with his cock. "Fuck you! I'm not your bitch. Get off me!" He doesn't really mean it, his body doesn't really want this to stop either. He's bucking in his chains, rocking back to meet Vern's brutally fast pace, his own cock leaking already.

”Nah. I can see that you like it, bitch," Vern growls before he reaches around to squeeze Chris' cock, fisting it, intent on bringing him off.

"No, I... FUCK!" The extra stimulation, combined with a particularly deep thrust is all that Chris needs and he comes with a scream. Dimly, he realises that Vern has come too and is pulling out of him to get something out of a bag. He closes his eyes for a moment while he waits, feeling the dull, throbbing pain in his back, a few drops of blood trickling down where the strap broke his skin. He's glad that this is over, even though he knows he might come back for more. But under his own conditions, next time.

The sensation of something closing around his neck brings Chris back from his thoughts and he jerks, trying to free himself to remove the... collar, he guesses.

"You think you can get away from me bitch? You're not getting away from me. You're mine," Vern announces with a chuckle as he pushes a butt plug into his new bitch's hole to keep him open for the next time.

"No! Fuck you, let me go!" Chris struggles in the chains, feeling them biting into his skin, even drawing more blood. He doesn't care, he has to get out of this.

There's more chuckling, even laughter as Schillinger leans even closer to Keller. "You'll take Beecher's place. Very soon."

 _Beecher? Who is..._ And only then does Chris notice the guy in a too small cage in a corner, whimpering and begging Schillinger not to kill him. Chris makes eye contact with him, trying to reassure him.

There's a promise in his gaze as well. A promise to get them both out of here alive.


End file.
